


Cold Water

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Season/Series 12, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Sam no lo está llevando muy bien tras el secuestro de Los Hombres de Letras Británicos y la cosa sólo va a peor cuando su madre confiesa que ha estado trabajando con ellos.





	Cold Water

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConsBastony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/gifts).



> Honestamente, no sé qué ha salido aquí. La idea original era una, pero ha «digievolucionado» xD.
> 
> Este fic es parte del reto Happy Birthday, Sam 2018 del grupo Wincest Infinito (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito/), y responde al prompt de Krizz, que pedía a los chicos aceptando lo que sienten ahora, en la madurez, con un primer beso o una primera vez. No sé si se parece en algo a lo que esperabas, pero ojalá te guste ^^

__**COLD WATER**  
  
  
  
«No hay una forma fácil de decirlo, así que simplemente voy a decirlo: yo… he estado trabajando con Los Hombres de Letras Británicos».

 

* * *

  
  


Su vida no ha sido un jardín de rosas.

Pero él, alguna vez, ha estado orgulloso de ella. De lo que es. De lo que son.

Las palabras de su madre —no, Mary— rasgan el aire apacible del búnker y al mismo tiempo, rasgan algo en su interior.

Es lo primero que nota Dean.

Lo segundo, Sam.

Algo cambia en él. No es la respiración, que continúa calmada, pausada. No hace ningún movimiento brusco, y, a juzgar por el tono en el que responde a su m… a Mary —correcto, casi afable, comunicativo—, sabe sin mirarlo que incluso su expresión facial sigue siendo tranquila. Sin embargo, pese a la apariencia pacífica de Sam, Dean lo nota. Una ola invisible que le deja inmóvil pero que sacude con fuerza cada una de sus células. Ira y dolor, en un estallido violento. Es incapaz de no notarlo. Siempre ha sido así: además del propio, tiene la capacidad de sentir el dolor de Sam en su interior. Hace tiempo que ha dejado de preguntarse la razón.

Le hierve la sangre, porque aunque es Sam quien está hablando, Mary le mira a él. Dean odia el tono de voz que Sam está empleando, lo siente como ácido corrosivo y se abre a ello, se deja corroer.  _ Míralo a él. Mira a tu hijo, secuestrado y torturado por tus colegas de trabajo,  _ mamá _. _

¿Qué puede hacer? Siente ganas de matar, el mismo instinto ancestral que siente siempre que dañan a su hermano. Aprieta los puños.  _ Es tu madre, por dios. _

—No me pongas esa cara.

—Qué cara. —Ni siquiera sabe de qué habla ahora. Toda su atención está en Sam, pese a que no se miran, y toda su concentración en permanecer quieto, parecer impasible.

—Esa.

—No hay ninguna cara.

—Esa es _la cara_.

Desvía la mirada. Mary no puede cazar con ellos, pero no tiene ningún tipo de problema en aliarse con sus enemigos. Esa cara es lo mejor que puede ofrecerle. Sam continúa en tono conciliador y Dean quizá se siente un poco mal por no ser capaz de hacer lo mismo. Quizá, cierta parte de él cree que debería, y quizá debería agarrarse a ella y ser racional; pero esa parte se empequeñece bruscamente hasta desaparecer con un pequeño estallido cuando escucha a Sam, «costillas rotas», «pies quemados», con el mismo jodido tono uniforme.  _ Maldita sea _ , Sam. Como si aquellos primeros días, después de recuperarle, no hubieran existido y Dean no hubiera tenido que curar casi cada maldito centímetro de su cuerpo. [Y hay otra parte más, esa a la que Dean ha procurado ignorar durante toda su existencia, que se alegra casi en un baile tribal porque ciertos momentos de sus vidas quedan bloqueados al resto de seres, humanos y no humanos, que les acompañan. Hay cosas que son solo de ellos dos].

Mary habla con altivez, de fondo. Dean mira a Sam, pero Sam no le mira a él.

—¿Y dónde nos deja esto?

—Somos familia. Como siempre.

Y entonces.  _ Entonces  _ Sam —por fin— se levanta de su asiento, murmura una disculpa y se pierde pasillo adentro.

Dean la mira. No la reconoce. Lo intenta —lo ha intentado durante todo este tiempo—, pero no ha conseguido encajar a esa mujer que tiene frente a él con el recuerdo de su madre. Puede pasar por alto el hecho de que no haya querido saber nada de ellos desde que volvió a la vida, ¿pero que se alíe con la gente que secuestró y torturó a Sam?

Eso es alta traición.

Y Mary puede enraizar en la sala principal del búnker esperando comprensión por su parte.

 

Sam está encerrado en su cuarto de baño.

Y es un cambio.

Dean apoya las manos y la frente en la madera de la puerta, porque se rompe un poco por dentro con cada arcada de su hermano, pero al mismo tiempo respira como si hubiera dejado de contener el aire muerto en sus pulmones. Es un cambio en el Sam de las últimas semanas: no habla del secuestro —no es que Dean lo necesite, ha visto con sus propios ojos las heridas,  _ costillas rotas _ ,  _ pies quemados _ , pero sospecha que hay más que no se ven—, trabaja hasta la extenuación y actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Se va a volver loco.

Permanece ahí, pegado escuchando, absorbiendo cada sonido, en realidad como un loco. Y cuando se hace el silencio y oye la cisterna, se aparta, despacio, pasos hacia atrás, hasta toparse con la cama y sentarse en ella. [Hace mucho tiempo que no se cuestiona las cosas que hace cuando se trata de su hermano].

Es obvio que Sam no espera encontrarle ahí cuando abre la puerta. Que no le ha dado tiempo a recomponerse del todo. Dos metros de lenguaje corporal que Dean se bebe en silencio hasta que llega a su rostro, a sus ojos, y traga con fuerza. No hay ninguna escapatoria en esa mirada: el dolor de Sam, su miedo, desprenden un retorcido magnetismo al que Dean no sabe resistirse. Lo único que quiere es entrar ahí dentro y acabar con todo. Aprieta las manos sobre el borde del colchón para mantenerse en el sitio. Entrar ahí dentro y…

—¿Dónde está mamá?

—No lo sé. ¿Estás bien?

Sam asiente y, con ese gesto tan simple, Dean es testigo de cómo reconstruye el muro.

—La pizza de anoche. No deberíamos guardarla tantos días, ni siquiera en el frigorífico.

Claro.

_ Hay otras cosas que tampoco deberíamos guardarnos durante tanto tiempo, Sammy. _

[Las reglas no escritas de los Winchester: no decirlo en voz alta, así no existe. Seguir hacia delante. Seguir hacia delante siempre].

 

  
  
  
  


 

Un nido de vampiros en Lenora, Nebraska; un zombie en Karval, Colorado; un dios de las cosechas en Conway, Arkansas; dos espíritus vengativos, uno en Dover y el otro en Maize, de vuelta a casa. Dean ve a Sam pelear, cavar tumbas y quemar cadáveres, investigar hasta entrada la madrugada sólo para tener un nuevo caso en cada desayuno. Él le sigue, se deja llevar por su hermano, porque en esos momentos no tiene nada mejor que hacer [porque lo único que le importa se ha convertido en una máquina], porque prefiere sumergirse en la caza que pensar en su madre [porque quiere estar ahí cuando Sam explote], porque, al fin y al cabo, es su trabajo. Cazar cosas. Cuidar de Sam.

No queda ni una sola herida en el cuerpo de Sam. Y no pretende invadir su espacio. Solo estar. De lo único que hablan es de los casos que trabajan y a Dean se le ponen los pelos de punta cada vez que se para a pensar en cómo actúa, en qué tono emplea. [Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como cuando no tenía alma —solo que Dean sabe que ahora la tiene—].

No es hasta Iowa que Dean vuelve a  _ verle _ . Han encontrado a otra psíquica, Magda. De todos los jodidos tipos de seres que se dedican a cazar… han encontrado a una psíquica.

—Tenemos que volver y salvarla, Dean. —Él le mira, erizado, en silencio, porque la voz de Sam al fin tiene algo de emoción—. No va a sobrevivir. En esa familia creen que es un monstruo —le arruga la camiseta en un puño y sacude un poco. «Como yo». No lo dice y sin embargo Dean lo oye haciendo eco en su cabeza—, creen que es el Diablo, Dean. No podemos abandonarla a su suerte.  


Se miran a los ojos como hacía meses que no lo hacían. Sam abierto, buscando esa conexión, buscándola desesperadamente. Dean puede asomarse, si quiere [no sabe si quiere]. Y está bien esa mirada, se siente bien. No debería, pero una parte de Dean sólo siente alivio. [Es a él a quien recurre. Cuando no está encerrado en sí mismo, es sólo Dean. No debería, pero siempre se ha sentido jodidamente bien].

—Sí. Vamos. —Si no lo hacen, lo hará Sam solo de todas formas.

El puño de Sam aprieta con fuerza un segundo antes de soltarle. Luego, piloto automático. Dean se siente desamparado. Solo. [Quiere cogerle del antebrazo y obligarle a que se esté quieto un momento, a su lado; a que le mire, desesperación o no, pero que le mire de verdad].

Cuando Magda sube al autobús que la llevará a la seguridad de un hogar, Sam le mira. Es sólo un instante, con el sol poniéndose a lo lejos, con lo que los rayos le llegan en horizontal y él apenas ve nada. Pero siente.

Siente a Sam en sus ojos, en su piel. La confianza. El agradecimiento. Siente  _ otra cosa _ , poderosa, hurgando, una serpiente en sus entrañas; no sabe si es Sam o es él.

Quizá sea él.

[Siempre ha sido él].

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


—Joder.

Dean está a su lado en un microsegundo.

Corta cabezas como si cortara limones, pero cuando corta un limón, se corta el dedo como un idiota. La sangre empieza a gotear sobre la inmaculada encimera de la cocina del búnker.

Es un corte limpio, algo profundo, pero Sam está seguro de que se las ha visto en peores. Sin embargo, Dean se hace cargo de la situación antes de que pueda siquiera negarse.

—Déjame…

—Dean…

—Te he dicho mil veces que nos dejes a los mayores cuando…

—No es más que un jodido…

—… se trata de utensilios de cocina que no pueden…

—...corte. No tienes que…

—...ser manejados por críos.

Sam no acaba su frase. Sin darse cuenta, Dean ha abierto el grifo de la pila y ha metido su mano bajo el chorro de agua.

Bajo el chorro de agua fría.

Es un segundo de quietud absoluta y luego de un tirón arranca su mano de entre las de Dean y arrecula varios pasos hacia atrás. Un todo en uno, involuntario, inconsciente.

De hecho, cuando Sam toma conciencia de lo que acaba de pasar, la mirada de Dean está sobre él, implacable, y hay algo de horror en sus ojos y mucho de interrogante. El ruido del agua continúa de fondo, estremecedor en el silencio de la cocina. Asaeteando cada maldito nervio de su ser. [¿Esto? ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer?]

El pánico se desenvuelve, ponzoñoso, por todo su sistema.

De un manotazo cierra el grifo y se envuelve la mano en el paño que Dean había sacado del cajón. Respira.  _ Respira. Respira. Respira. Respira. _ Lo consigue, respirar.

Lo que no consigue es frenar el miedo. Ni esconderse a tiempo.

Dean mira con el ceño fruncido el grifo que acaba de cerrar y luego a él, y casi puede oírlo pensar, intentando establecer las conexiones.

No ayuda a su respiración, eso.

Ni saber que Dean sabe con seguridad que está relacionado con el secuestro.

—Oye, Sam… —Se acerca a él, despacio, como cuando el científico se acerca a la bestia herida en los documentales de naturaleza, como cuando se acerca a quitar la espina de la pata del león—. ¿Estás bien?

_Oh, dios_ , qué retórica. Muy a su pesar, es evidente que no. Joder, a su edad y con su historia vital, debería tener superadas ciertas mierdas.

—Sí.

[Lo que pasa es que mi espina tiene muchas astillas, Dean, no sé si podré sacarla en limpio].

Dean está asustado, también. Sam es capaz de notarlo. Le mira a los ojos y sabe que sigue pensando en el agua, en cómo decirlo.

—¿Qué pasa con el agua, Sam? —Su hermano nunca ha tenido tacto. Así es como lo quiere. Sam no soporta las redundancias.

En ese instante, no soporta nada. Se apoya contra la encimera y deja el grifo a su espalda, tratando de recomponerse un poco. La cercanía de Dean tiene efectos contrarios; por un lado es calmante, pero por el otro… es lo último que quiere. Que Dean sepa lo que Sam hizo mientras pensaba que él estaba muerto.

Al final, porque tiene más práctica de la que ningún ser humano debería, consigue normalizar su respiración y que los recuerdos se replieguen.

—Me tuvieron… no lo sé. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero era de día y se hizo de noche una vez y volvió a amanecer. Me tuvieron bajo un chorro continuo. Agua fría.

Y las piezas encajan en la mente de Dean. También lo oye. Lo ve en su expresión, la mandíbula se aprieta, su mirada de acero durante un destello para luego volver a ser suave.

—Joder.

_ Yo también quiero matarlas, Dean. _

—Pero todo este tiempo…

—Sí.

—¿Las duchas…?

Entre veinte y cuarenta minutos, cada vez. Los ha contado. Sosteniéndose contra las baldosas con los dedos crispados, bajo el chorro de agua fría de la ducha, él solo, concentrado en respirar, el agua fría resbalando por todo su cuerpo desnudo, los ojos abiertos al principio, las losas blancas y el agua fría, y respirando. Los ojos cerrados luego, recordando, y respirando bajo el agua fría. Entre veinte y cuarenta minutos de agua fría antes de poder moverse, de templar el agua, de ducharse de verdad.

No va a decirle eso a Dean.

No sabe cómo va a reaccionar si lo sabe.

—Estoy en ello.

[Es sólo agua. Debería poder superar estas mierdas. No soy un puto crío].

Dean asiente.

—Déjame ver eso. —Un gesto hacia el paño ensangrentado y se espera. Espera a que él también asienta para acercarse y tocarle.

Y entonces, su pulso se calma. Sam deja que le cure la herida. Y su pulso… se calma.   
  


 

 

 

Está rebuscando en el frigorífico algo que echarse al estómago para acompañar el pack de seis cervezas que acaba de traerse del súper cuando el grito hace añicos el silencio nocturno del búnker.

Dean lo suelta todo y sale disparado hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones sin pensar, y sólo mientras corre registra racionalmente que ese grito agónico es de Sam y que es su nombre.

Su nombre en un grito de ultratumba.

Cuando llega a su cuarto cree que el corazón se le va a salir por la boca y seguir su camino pasillo abajo. Penetra en la oscuridad y Sam ya está despierto cuando él hinca una rodilla en el colchón, que se hunde bajo su peso.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta, aunque es más que obvio que es una pesadilla y Dean apostaría su huevo izquierdo a que es sobre el secuestro. Pero, ¿su nombre?

[Y otra vez ese impulso que querer saber y querer matar].

Pero entonces, las manos de Sam están sobre él, agarrando tela, tocándole y atrayéndole casi en mitad del sueño aún. Le toca como si quisiera asegurarse de que está ahí, de que es él y de que está vivo… y a Dean le duele el pecho [porque ibas a morir y os habíais despedido]. Pega su frente contra la de Sam y en un enredo de manos y de respiraciones, se da cuenta de que no es suficiente. Como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado para darles otra oportunidad, siente a Sam respirando con fuerza contra su cuello y el instante siguiente es eterno, así, juntos, quietos. El pecho le explota cuando nota sus labios contra él, llenos y calientes, mojados. No es un beso. Aún. Es una necesidad cruda de  _ sentir _ . Que aún están, que son. Dean lo transforma. En un beso. Aprieta y saca la punta de la lengua, y lame y luego está lamiendo la lengua de Sam, también, mientras enreda las manos en su pelo de chica empapado en sudor, deshaciendo la pesadilla, entrando en él y dejando que Sam entre. La vida le recorre el cuerpo, o es calor, pero le revive, de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, mientras se besan como dos posesos, en un lío de piernas y sábanas, y es entonces…

—Sam. —Cuando se da cuenta de que se ha puesto duro [joder, muy duro]—. Sam. Para. —Entre besos, suplica.  _ Paraparapara... _

Y quizá es el tono —Dean nunca se ha oído hablar así—, o puede que la presión de las palmas de sus manos, pero Sam para, ambos paran, resollando. Dean está mortificado. Intenta levantarse, apartarse de algún modo, pero los puños de Sam se cierran sobre su ropa, impidiendo su huida. Y mortificado o no, Dean se queda. Hasta que Sam se tranquilice tras la pesadilla, se dice. Aparta las caderas lo que puede, aparta sus cuerpos y sólo se tocan sus hombros, sus cabezas. Pero Sam no se queja. Y la respiración de ambos se va normalizando hasta que Dean piensa que su hermano se ha quedado dormido.

 

 

Es evidente que no.

No lleva ni diez minutos en la sala central del búnker [diez minutos y casi tres vasos de whisky, no está mal, campeón], cuando Sam asoma su presencia bajo la arcada. Dean le observa un segundo y lo apura, el tercer whisky.

Sam está hecho un desastre. Lleva el pijama, o lo que él llama pijama, que no es más que un pantalón de chandal y una camiseta de manga corta y cuello en uve, el pelo hecho un caos. Los ojos rojos. Por su cara, Dean podría decir que no ha dormido en meses. Pero él sabe que no ha dormido en meses, así que juega con ventaja.

Se sirve de nuevo.

No tiene ni puta idea de qué decirle.

—¿Era el secuestro? —O igual puede decir lo que no debería. Sam le taladra con la mirada—. ¿La pesadilla? Estabas gritando mi nombre…

Es como arenas movedizas. No puede escapar del barro.

Sam no le responde. Sin embargo, Dean sabe que quiere decir algo, que lo tiene atravesado en alguna parte entre su pecho y su boca. Y que no tiene nada que ver con la pregunta que le acaba de hacer. Ok. Tiene todo el derecho a mandarlo a la mierda. Resignado, nervioso, coge la botella de whisky, se acerca hasta la enorme mesa y, con un salto pequeño, se sienta sobre ella. Empina el codo, traga, se quema la garganta, se prepara para lo que está por venir. Mira fijamente a Sam —le debe eso—, mientras se acerca hasta que lo tiene frente a él.

—Escucha...yo… —Niega levemente con la cabeza, cansado. Aprieta los labios y luego suelta el aire—. Lo siento, Dean. Estaba en medio de… —un gesto desapasionado con la mano— ...no estaba despierto del todo, no sabía lo que… era real. Y no sabía lo que hacía. Lo siento. Mucho.

Hay pocas cosas que logren sorprenderle a estas alturas y con la vida que ha llevado. Pero lo está. Está muy sorprendido.

Sam cree que ha sido culpa suya. Hay que joderse.

—Sam. —Los ojos de su hermano están sobre él de nuevo—. No.  _ Yo  _ lo siento. —Su tono no admite réplica, pero Sam resopla y desvía la mirada en un gesto claro de «venga ya». Él siempre replica—. Qué. Es decir, vamos. No estás bien. No has parado quieto desde que te cicatrizaron las heridas de los pies —el gesto de Sam cambia radicalmente en cuanto Dean lo dice en voz alta, pero que le parta un rayo si puede parar ahora—, trabajas como un autómata, no duermes, no comes bien, tienes pesadillas, y no hablas del tema…

—No puedo hablar. De cuando no estabas —corta, la mandíbula apretada.

_ ¿Qué? _

—Todo el tiempo allí. Pensaba que estabas muerto. — _ Joder _ —. No sabes lo que… —Sam traga con fuerza. Tiene la respiración alterada y sus palabras son como cuchillas—. Lo que hice. Les  _ incitaba _ . ¿Lo que me hacían? Yo les provocaba, todo el rato. Me ofrecieron un trato. Pero me negué.

_ Sam… _

Recuerda lo que le había dicho a Cass cuando se despidieron, «cuida de él, va a ser un desastre cuando yo no esté», pero el ángel no había estado para protegerlo de sí mismo. En cambio, Sam había tenido ayuda. Que todos los astros se alinearan. Lo que Dean siente en esos momentos… no tiene nombre, es incapaz de clasificarlo o de empezar siquiera a comprender su naturaleza; pero tiene los nudillos blancos y tirantes de agarrarse a la mesa para no lanzarse sobre Sam.

No es justo.

—Olvídalo. No volverá a suceder.

—No has sido tú. —Es como un asteroide a punto de impactar, ahora.

Se inclina hacia delante, sólo un poco, porque Sam está muy cerca, y no se suelta de su agarre a la mesa. Sin pesadillas, ni siquiera el burbujeo del whisky, nada tras lo que esconderse, Dean le besa. Es suave [muy suave en comparación con el impulso que está frenando], labios sólo, calientes e hinchados. Los mueve sobre los de Sam despacio, con el corazón golpeando con fuerza contra sus costillas, y cuando termina, no busca su mirada. Suelta la mano y lo que busca es el vaso y la botella que ha dejado en alguna parte detrás de él sobre la mesa. Se sirve y antes de que el vaso toque sus labios le es arrebatado. Sam lo vacía casi de un trago y Dean piensa en beber de la botella, pero antes de que eso ocurra, su hermano se mete entre sus piernas. Se miran. Y es muy extraño, porque tiene la suficiente experiencia sexual como para reconocer lo que está viendo en los ojos de Sam, pero al mismo tiempo, tiene la suficiente experiencia en Sam y esto no lo ha visto nunca antes.

—Sam… ¿seguro que…?

—Sí. Joder. Lo  _ necesito _ .

Es lo último, antes de que sus bocas se unan de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más hambre. Dean suelta su agarre y se aferra a Sam tocándole de una forma muy diferente a como le ha tocado siempre. Se lamen las lenguas, la boca, se muerden y saben a whisky y a necesidad descarnada. La erección no se le ha bajado del todo desde que se han besado en la cama, pero ahora presiona con fuerza contra la pretina de los vaqueros. Y siente que le va a explotar la polla cuando Sam se acerca más todavía y presiona sus cuerpos, desde las caderas hasta el pecho, mientras hunde las manos en su pelo y le come la boca con desesperación. Está duro, también, encajado contra él. Aprietan sus ingles, Dean suelta su boca para gemir, son movimientos torpes, muy impropios de él, pero es que es jodidamente virgen en esto y nada le ha hecho perder la cabeza tanto como los jadeos forzados de Sam en su oreja. Se echa hacia atrás, el vaso vacío rueda por la mesa y acaba en un chasquido de cristales en el suelo; Sam le sigue, sobre él [quiere esto, también. Lo quiere], y ahora la libertad de movimiento es mayor, joder. Se arquea buscando el roce, el placer arremolinándose en la parte baja de su vientre, más rápido, más fuerte… y entonces Sam se para, saca sus caderas de la ecuación, pero sigue sobre él, respirando como si sus malditos pulmones no fueran capaces de hacer bien el trabajo.

—¿Sam?

Se lame los labios, le mira desde arriba entre todo ese pelo, ojos salvajes.

—Me voy a… —apenas puede hablar—. ¿Lo quieres? Porque no… no aguanto más, joder. —Un susurro rasgado que Dean apenas reconoce; la voz de sexo de Sam.

Lleva sólo un pantalón de chándal, por encima de la cinturilla del cual, asoma la punta de su polla, y está mojado. Dean también lo está, pero con los vaqueros no se nota tanto.

[¿Lo quieres? Porque no hay vuelta atrás. De esto. No hay vuelta atrás, Dean].

Dean baja la mano y le toca el culo, mete la mano bajo los pantalones y aprieta el glúteo hacia abajo contra él. Sam se desploma sobre su cuerpo, hunde la cara en su cuello, y empieza a moverse de verdad. Encaja su polla enorme contra la de Dean y se restriega moviendo las caderas. Entonces lo siente contra su cuello, primero conteniendo el aire, y contra su hombro, donde hunde los dedos hasta que sabe que tendrá cardenales al día siguiente. Y luego, cuando termina, jadea con fuerza contra su piel; y Dean cree que se va a morir.

Como puede, mete la mano entre sus cuerpos y tira de la pretina de sus vaqueros. «Sam», no es su voz, ni siquiera la que le sale cuando folla con alguna tía. Su hermano se aparta un poco, le deja espacio, le deja moverse. Mete la mano sobre la suya, en su bragueta, y le mira. Dean la saca y entonces… la mano de Sam está sobre su polla, nada de por medio.

—Mierda.  _ Sam. _ — _ No pares. _

No lo hace y, además, le mete la lengua hasta la garganta mientras le acaricia con fuerza. Dean se corre, la cabeza hacia atrás, la vista fundida en negro y gime como un loco mientras el placer le recorre en pulsos blancos.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado cuando por fin puede abrir los ojos. La luz le ciega y empieza a tomar conciencia de todo a su alrededor. Está tumbado boca arriba sobre la mesa de los mapas del búnker, una pierna colgando y la otra empapada en lo que, por el olor, presume debe ser el whisky de la botella. También hay olor a sexo. Sam está tumbado a su lado con la respiración todavía algo alterada. Cuando se siente capaz, se incorpora un poco y echa un vistazo al desastre. Efectivamente, la botella se ha derramado, el vaso ha desaparecido de la mesa; y hay semen por toda su camiseta, y en la camiseta y la mano de Sam.

Pero su rostro.

Sabe que Sam sabe que le está mirando, pese a tener los ojos cerrados.

Su rostro está relajado, tranquilo. Y Dean, después de tantos meses, se lo bebe con la mirada.

[Quiero esto.  _ Lo quiero _ Sam].

—Vamos, Sasquatch. Si te quedas dormido aquí, no pienso llevarte hasta tu cama.

[¿Y en qué cama van a dormir? ¿Y qué van a ser?]

 

[ _ You and me, come whatever _ ].

 

 

  
  
  
  
Sam sale de él despacio. El pelo le gotea por el sudor y su aliento debe de haberse perdido en algún lugar entre sus pulmones y su esternón. Aún está (muy) duro. Besa fugazmente a Dean en la boca y sale de la cama también. El sol debe de estar ya bastante alto y, aunque ahora duerme un poco mejor, todavía necesita mantenerse ocupado [cuando Dean  _ no _ le mantiene ocupado].

Su hermano se medio incorpora en la cama, todo pelo revuelto y cara de recién (y bien) follado, como un puto dios del sexo, y le mira apreciativamente mientras él recoge su ropa del suelo.

No se siente mal.

Ya sea arriba o abajo, Dean folla como Sam siempre ha pensado que follaría [y no quiere pensar en por qué alguna vez ha pensado en su hermano follando, pero lo cierto es que lo ha hecho. Varias veces a lo largo de su vida].

—¿Te has masturbado alguna vez pensando en mí?

La expresión de Dean se torna en pura y exagerada ofensa.

—¡Eres un jodido pervertido!

Sam pone los ojos en blanco, mientras da por perdidos sus calzoncillos y se enfunda los vaqueros.

—Mira quien fue a hablar…

—Sí, claro. Todo el mundo sabe que yo soy un pervertido, Sam, ¿pero tú? Sinceramente, no esperab...

Le lanza uno de los calcetines a la cara. Uno de los que llevó ayer durante todo el día. Dean lo atrapa y su mirada promete venganza.

—Responde. La jodida. Pregunta.

Le mira. En silencio. Y al final:

—Sí. Claro. —Y el tono es brutalmente sincero—. Claro que me he masturbado pensando en ti.

—¿Cuándo?

—¡Oh, venga ya! —Dean se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama. Todo un gesto teatral.

Sam está sobre él enseguida. Quiere saberlo. Quiere saberlo de verdad. Si van a ir los dos directos al Infierno. Otra vez.

—¿Antes de…?

—Sí, Sam. «Antes de». ¿Contento? Déjame en paz. —Intenta sacárselo de encima, pero Sam está pensando. No se mueve ni un ápice y Dean se retuerce debajo de él. Está pensando si es posible que esto pudiera haber pasado antes [siempre] y…— Qué.

Se deja caer en la cama también, a su lado, mirando al techo de hormigón, y sigue pensando en todas las veces, todas las posibilidades… todo ese tiempo.

—Qué —exige de nuevo Dean y aparece en su campo de visión.

—Creo que tenemos pase VIP para el Infierno…

Las cejas de su hermano se juntan. Luego comprende. Y susurra.

—¿Tú también?

Sam asiente. Despacio. Luego le mira.

—Crowley estará encantado con nosotros si alguna vez se entera —murmura Dean, tumbándose de nuevo.

A Sam, de pronto, ya no le urge moverse. No siente la necesidad imperiosa de buscar un caso o de ponerse a investigar.

Lo hará.

Pero después. 


End file.
